Antologías de una Potter
by Ninfula
Summary: Lily Potter, es la pelirroja más pequeña en la casa Potter/Weasley, es inteligente, buena persona, valiente e igual que su madre, una bella pecosa... Pero su iluminado entorno se vuelve algo ecplipsado a causa de Scorpius Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Mi primer fic en publicar, de Harry Potter... Salió a base de mis amigos Role Players! Espero que la historia esté muy clara... **

**Aclaración: Moví las edades de los Potter, Albus tiene 16, y James 17, por lo tanto... Lily quince.**

**En fin, para ahuyentar algunos grumos aquí les dejo algunos datos:  
>Lily Luna Potter es una Gryffindor, quince años, cuñadas: Emmily Digory de 16 años &amp; novia de James, (Si hija de Cedric &amp; Cho Chang) &amp; Amy Lockhart más tarde novia de Albus (Si, su padre es Lockhart, por el momento no recuerdo a su madre...) Está enamorada de Alec Davies, hijo de Gabrielle &amp; Roger Davies, su hermana se llama Cassandra y tiene la misma edad que Lily, ambos son de Ravenclaw. Dominique, Molly, Rose, Hugo, y Roxanne son sus primos. Anneliese es una Slytherin de quince años muy amiga de Lily, al igual que Maddie Goyle, las 3 son amigas &amp; Maddie también está en Slytherin. Sarah Finch, es la mejor amiga de Lily, junto con Anneliese, Maddie, y Sophia, una gryffindor de 16 años, hija de Ariana D. y Gellert Grindelwald.<strong>

Empezaba por ser una mañana cálida, la luz del Sol, parecía estar aumentando su intensidad lumínica para despertar a la pecosa pelirroja, tumbada en las sábanas blancas.

Las cortinas bailaban, ayudándole al Sol, para despertar a la pelirroja. Pero cuando éste subió entre los montículos y casas al rededor, quedó su luz impregnada en la cara blanca y pecosa de la muchacha. Ésta hizo un puchero, apretó los labios, y por fin; abrió los ojos.

Y así, con una camisa gris y grande para la moldura de la chica; bajó las escaleras de madera haciendo rechinar a cada uno de sus pasos. Al cabo de un momento, llegó a la cocina y cuando se disponía a abrir el refrigerador…

-¿Insomnio, otra vez?-Preguntó un muchacho con el cabello en el rostro, le podía cubrir toda la cara como dos cortinas, a una ventana.

-No… Albus, no me gusta que andes por ahí escondido…-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Lily, esta vez no pude dormir nada… Nada, de nada.-Dijo Albus irritado.

Lily se sentó junto a su hermano y lo abrazó. Éste le correspondió y la besó en la frente. Él, se le quedó viendo fijamente, como queriendo decirle algo.

-¿Ibas a tomar algo?-Masculló, soltándose de los brazos de su hermana.

-Mmm si… Jugo, ¿Quieres?-Preguntó la chica.

-No, en realidad quiero intentar dormir de nuevo… Todavía es muy temprano.-Albus.

Lily asintió y se giró al refrigerador. Cuando se sirvió el jugo y estaba por irse, alcanzó a ver que Albus ya no estaba. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de del mismo; abrió la puerta, pidiendo que ésta no hiciera ningún ruido, y echó un vistazo al cuarto desordenado. Al parecer de Lily, Albus se había quedado dormido… O tal vez estaba fingiendo. Se fue dejando la puerta entre abierta, y al fin se metió a su cuarto. Vio el reloj, y definitivamente era muy temprano… Y ahora, el día estaba totalmente nublado.

En pocos días, la chica y sus hermanos volverían a Hogwarts, vería más seguido a sus compañeros y extrañar a sus padres se volvería una rutina.

En cuanto, a su hermano James, seguía viviendo con ellos, por petición de Ginny.

El día por fin se aclaró, y dejó ver al amigo Sol, Lily bajó para desayunar y ahí se encontró con su familia reunida. Ginny dando la espalda a la barra desayunadora, Harry susurrándole cosas al oído, y James y Albus peleándose y paseando su tocino al plato del otro. Lily sonrió abiertamente y se abrió paso entre la guerra de comida.

-Buenas Lily.-Dijo James sonriéndole con comida en los dientes.

-Jajaaa, ¡Así, te ves más guapo tontito!-Lily.

Albus maldijo por lo bajo y se echó a reír con sus dos hermanos.

Sus padres los miraban divertidos, pero seguían en propio mundo.

Cuando todos estaban sentados, nadie comentó nada… El silencio se hizo costumbre en la casa de los Potter, lo había logrado por fin.

Y por más que Lily quería contarles de que le encantaba Alec Davies, de lo triste que fue despedirse de Anne, las locuras de Sophie, las llamadas sospechosas con Sarah y Molly, su prima y mejor amiga… No podía articular palabra. Pensaba, que sus hermanos estaban en la misma situación, pero lo dejó así.

Y así, entre intentos e intentos por contarles de su vida a sus padres… Las horas se fueron y se convirtieron en días. El día tan esperado, por fin llegó.

-Lily, por favor escríbenos cariño.-Dijo su madre preocupada.

-Mamá… Lo haré, aunque creo que ya nadie lo hace...-Dijo Lily girando los ojos.

-James, cuiden a su hermana por favor…-Harry. –Que no se meta en líos, y ustedes tampoco.-Dijo en un susurro.

¡Papá! Te escuché…-Dijo divertida.

-La cuidaremos, pa… Aunque no se ve muy bien que estemos ahí como moscas ahuyentándole a toda la gente que se le acerca.-Al.

Lily apretó los labios y se giró enojada. Abrazó a sus papás y se despidió de sus tíos.

Al entrar al vagón, los hermanos se toparon con Dominique Weasley,Alec y Emmily.

-¡No!-Dijo Lily al ver a su castaño preferido.

-¿No qué, Lily?-Dominique.

-Acabo de recordar que…-Lily.

-Acabas de recordar que tienes que sentarte con nosotros.-Dijo James interrumpiendo a su hermana.

-No… Enserio, tengo que irme. Hay un montón de cosas que debo contarles a mis amigas, je.-Lily.

-Puedes decirles que se sienten con nosotros Lily.-Dijo Alec.

Lily se quedó perpleja, emitió una risita y automáticamente se puso color rojo tomate.

-De verdad, gracias. Pero lo que es privado, es privado.-Lily.

-Lily… Anda, después ya no nos veremos tanto.-Emmily.

-¿Emmi que dices? Si tu y yo nos vemos todos los días…-Dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

-Jeje, bueno. Sólo decía.-Emmily.

-Chicos, yo también me tengo que ir… Acabo de ver a Sophia.-Dijo Albus entusiasmado.

-¡Te quiero Al!-Lily.

-Adiós, pecosa.-Dijo abrazando a su hermana.

-¡Lily!-Gritó Anneliese.

-¡Anne!-Lily.

La rubia abrazó a Lily con tanta efusividad, que la pelirroja sintió que su cuerpo entero daba una vuelta completa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Te amo, me acabas de salvar las pecas.-Susurró Lily.

-Jajaja, ¿Por qué?-Anneliese.

-Ya te cuento. Bueno chicos, nos vemos en la cena, adiós.-Dijo haciendo un ademán.

-Adiós Lily.-Emmily.

-Cuidate pelirroja…-James.

*Peligros inexistentes…

Al llegar al castillo, Lily moría de hambre. Y a juzgar por el sonido de varias personas a su alrededor, no era la única.

Al fin, se sentó y quedó rodeada de gente, hablando de sus experiencias del año anterior y las cosas que intentarían hacer ésta vez. Lily, miraba a sus amigas, asintiendo y sonriendo como respuesta para lo que estaban platicando. Desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda, rumbo a los ravenclaws y se topó con unos ojos azules, hermosos. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Alec también le sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Lily, que estaba confundida, movió la cabeza a un lado cual perrito, tratando de descifrar lo imposible; y el rugido que emitió la sacó de sus pensamientos, empezó a comer y se perdió en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos.

Ahora, Lily se encontraba bajando las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas; para disponerse a ir a la cabaña del guardabosques.

Al sentir el viento en su rostro, se abrochó la chamarra y se puso el gorro. Iba con el cabello suelto y su pijama. El viento, hacía que se le salieran los mechones rojos y provocaba que se le pusieran en el rostro para no dejarla ver su entorno.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Alec agarrándola de los brazos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Anda James por aquí…?-Dijo viendo a todos lados.

-Jeje, no. Son las tres y media… Es peligroso.-Alec.

-¡Por favor! El régimen "Voldy-heart of coldy" terminó Alec…-Lily.

-Lo sé… Pero aún así es peligroso.-Alec.

-Bueno… ¿Tú que haces aquí?-Lily.

-Eh, yo... Pues yo… La verdad, estaba viendo el clima, me gusta venir a estas horas.-Alec.

-Aunque no lo creas, a mi también.-Lily

-Ven, te enseñaré algo.-Alec.

El castaño, se llevó a la chica a una zona verde un poco retirada, se sentaron a platicar y al cabo de un momento, el Sol se asomó para los dos. Dando por terminado, aquel dichoso encuentro.

Es bellísimo…-Lily.

-Si. Éste es mi lugar favorito, cuando quieras lo podemos compartir.-Alec.

Lily se giró hacia él, y le esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Alec.-Dijo apenada.

-Bien, tenemos que irnos.-Dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a **su **pelirroja.

-Ésta, le tomó la mano y juntos se encaminaron para el castillo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu sala común?-Alec.

-No, muchas gracias.-Lily.

-Bueno… Porqué tu hermano me mata si te pasa algo.-Alec.

-Pues deberías de dejar que sólo mi hermano se preocupe por peligros inexistentes.-Dijo divertida.

-Río-Está bien, nos vemos en unas horas, Lily.-Alec.

-Descansa.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y dio vuelta al pasillo.

-Lily, traía la cabeza en otro lado... Si quería seguir siendo la más serena de sus amigas, tenía que dejar de ver, pensar y sobre todo, soñar a Alec.

-Potter… ¿Qué haces a éstas horas?-Dijo un muchacho rubio y mucho más alto que Lily.

-Yo, estaba buscándote.-Mintió Lily.

-¿A mí, y porqué venías con ese Ravenclaw, se les perdió algo?-Volvió a decir.

-Mira Scorpius, estaba… Pues estábamos buscando al prefecto más cercano.-Lily.

-¿Y porqué yo?-Scorpius.

-Pues, porqué tu siempre andas en esta zona para mantener a los Gryffindors quietecitos…-Lily.

-¡Ja! ¡Pues se me ha escapado una, entonces! ¿Para qué me buscabas, eh Potter?-Scorpius.

-¿Te he dicho cuánto te quiero?-Dijo Lily con sarcasmo.

-¿Te he dicho cuánto te odio?-A lo que el rubio le contestó.

-…No quiero un castigo iniciando el año… Jamás he tenido uno y...-Lily.

-En eso deberías pensar, antes de andarle coqueteando a Davies.-Scorpius.

Lily dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro pecoso.

-¿Estás celoso, Malfoy?-Dijo divertida.

-¡Celoso! ¡Bah! ¿Y por él?-Scorpius.

-Admítelo, es más mono que tu…-Lily.

-No, no lo es Potter. Es como si dijera que tu eres más linda que Rev Nott.-Scorpius.

-Mm… No contestaré eso, o si te haré rabiar.-Lily.

-Bien, basta ya. Acompáñame a …-Scorpius.

-¡Claro que no! No voy contigo a ningún lado.-Lily.

-No lo hagas difícil, Potter.-Scorpius.

-Malfoy, vamos a hacer un trato ¿si?-Lily.

-No.-Scorpius.

-Vamos, sé que te mueres por besarme.-Lily.

-Pues que desinformada estás, me gustan sin pecas…-Dijo rozándole la mejilla a Lily.

Ésta se apartó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Está bien, vamos a hacer un trato.-Scorpius.

-A ver…-Lily.

Vas a ser mi novia por un mes entero, y te apuesto que te enamoras de mi, en muy poco tiempo.-Scorpius.

-¡NO! No puedo hacer eso…-Lily.

-¿Por qué no, eras muy valiente hace unos segundos?-Dijo burlón.

-Entiende, hay cosas que… Simplemente no se pueden.-Lily.

-¡Ah, claro! Entiendo, le romperás el corazoncito azul a Davies…-Scorpius.

-¡Cállate!-Dijo Lily echándosele encima para golpearlo.

-¡Contrólate Potter, o no respondo!-Scorpius.

La chica lo fulminaba con la mirada, mientras él, le sonreía abiertamente, viéndola de una manera diferente a la mirada que siempre le dedicaba cuando lo hacia quedar en ridículo, o cuando levantaba la mano ella primero para robarle sus respuestas en el club de la biblioteca…

-¿Aceptas o no, pelirroja?-Scorpius

-Obviamente no, Malfoy.-Lily.

-Mira… Piénsalo, y mañana me dices. Por el momento, no te daré un castigo.-Scorpius.

-Ya te dije que no, no hay nada que pensar.-Lily.

-Buenas noches, "Lily".-Scorpius.

El rubio se fue perdiéndose en la inmensidad del castillo, dejando a Lily petrificada.

Sin duda, ella quería golpearlo en su orgullo... Lo que más le dolía a un Malfoy. Su orgullo. Se sentía incómoda, observada y algo estúpida... Pero mañana sería otro día y estaba segura que haría hasta lo imposible por safarse de las garras del prefecto más peligroso, pomposo y orgulloso de todo Hogwarts...

**¡Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado! Me gusta más el término Drinny, pero he iniciado con los de la siguiente generación :D**


	2. ¿Aceptas pelirroja?

***¿Aceptas, pelirroja?**

Al día siguiente, Lily se levantó lo más temprano que pudo, haciendo que algunas de sus compañeras se molestaran y le echaran miradas todo el tiempo. Salió del dormitorio y de la sala común a toda prisa pero al ver a Alec, se paralizó. Intentó asomarse, y echó un vistazo al pasillo. Él, estaba con sus hermanos, William Diggory y Peter Wood. Y cuando se iba a echar a correr al dormitorio, algo la detuvo...

-Pues ya casi estamos completos…-Dijo Peter entre risas.

-¡Si, Peter! Sólo faltas tu, amigo.-Dijo Will señalando a Alec, que también reía.

-Tienes que apurarte o se irá…-Will.

¡Will! Ella no me gust…-Alec.

-¿Ella no qué?-James.

-¡Jajaja! Admítelo Alec, te encanta…-Peter.

-¿De qué hablan?-Albus.

-De su hermana...-Peter.

-¿Te gusta tu hermana, Alec?-Dijo James abriendo los ojos como plato.

-No James, le gusta la tuya…-Will.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Albus con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada Al.-Dijo Alec nervioso.

-¿Te gusta mi hermana?-James.

-No, claro que no.-Dijo el castaño, y al ver las miradas de todos agregó –No me gustan las pelirrojas, pecosas.-Alec.

-Más te vale.-Albus.

-Albus…-Reprendió James.

-¿Qué?-Albus.

-Tranquilízate, ni mi papá es así con Lily.-James.

-Soy muy diferente a mi padre, James... Pensé que lo sabías .-Albus.

-Bueh… Les decía que Emmi me dijo que podíamos decirle a la tal Rev Nott que vaya a las tres escobas y ahí haces tu entrada Peter.-Dijo James entusiasmado.

Y antes de que Peter pudiera contestar, Lily se quebró en llanto. No oía nada de lo que decía, estaba sumergida en su aflicción. Se levantó del suelo, que había sido su refugio hace un momento, limpió sus mejillas de las gotas de agua que salían hirviendo de sus ojos. Se acomodó la falda; medio se fajó y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Los chicos se alteraron al ver la presencia de la pelirroja.

-¡Hola Lily!-Will.

-Si, hola Lily...-Dijo Peter nervioso.

-Hola chicos.-Contestó a secas.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas hermanita?-James.

-Por ahí, tengo que ver a un amigo.-Lily.

Al escuchar esto, Peter se giró discretamente a Alec, y éste se giró para el lado contrario, totalmente enojado. Y si no hubiera sido porque Lily escuchó su conversación, ni se hubiera importunado por las miradas de los castaños.

-¡Lily! ¿Con quién?-Albus.

-No puedo decir su nombre, es un secreto.-Dijo esbozando al fin, una sonrisa.

-¡Dinos, por favor!-Dijo Will divertido.

-Si, dinos.-James.

-Dejémoslo así, sólo les puedo decir que… A él si le gustan las pelirrojas.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Alec.

Éste, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y vio a sus amigos. Mientras, James y Albus se echaban miradas de preocupación.

Para todo esto, la pelirroja ya se había ido de aquel lugar, yendo ahora, a las mazmorras. Dobló una esquina, y se encontró con el rubio...

-Hola…-Dijo Lily.

-Buen día, niña… ¿Aceptas?-Scorpius.

-Absolutamente.-Dijo asintiendo.

-¡Perfecto! Empezamos hoy mismo…-Dijo el rubio con malicia.

Lily le dibujó una sonrisa, que expresaba temor, tristeza, y ganas de venganza.

-Ven, acompáñame al Hall y así te explico.-Scorpius.

-Bien…-Lily.

-¿Te pasa algo, Potter?-Scorpius

-No, ¿porqué?-Lily.

-Pues mírate, parece que si pronuncio más palabras, vas a reventar en llanto.-Scorpius.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura que no lo haré.-Lily.

-Además, aceptaste el trato...-Scorpius.

-Si bueno, algún beneficio me traerá.-Lily.

-Está bien, éstas son las condiciones: Delante de todo el mundo, vamos a tener que actuar como si nos quisiéramos. Me seguirás el juego en todo lo que yo te diga, ah y sobre todo, vas a aparentar que me eres fiel, por lo menos a mí.-Scorpius.

-¿Qué insinúas?-Lily.

-¿Yo? Nada… Sólo que la gente habla y... Olvídalo.-Scorpius.

-Yo te apuesto, que tu, te enamoras de mí, antes que yo de ti. ¿Entendiste?-Lily.

-Claro que entendí, no soy un retrasado como Davies, aunque creo que estás exagerando…-Scorpius.

-No es un re… -Rió- Sabes muy bien, que no estoy exagerando.-Lily.

Scorpius sonrió y se metió en los pensamientos de la chica usando el hechizo favorito, el suyo y el de su padre... La cabeza de la pelirroja daba vueltas, estaba recordando constantemente ese momento, _"No me gustan las pelirrojas pecosas, no me gustan las pelirrojas pecosas, no me gustan las pelirrojas pecosas, no me gustan las pelirrojas pecosas, no me gustan las pelirrojas pecosas…"_

-Rió- ¡Así que por eso aceptaste!-Dijo el rubio, hiriendo los sentimientos de Lily.

-Claro que no, no fue por eso… Ya te dije, en algo me beneficiará.-Lily.

-Por lo menos, Davies y yo tenemos algo en común. No nos gustan las pelirrojas pecosas.-Scorpius.

Los ojos de Lily, se llenaron de lágrimas, apretó los labios con fuerza y se giró, dispuesta a irse.

Scorpius la jaló del brazo, reteniéndola ahí, en ese pasillo tan solo. Lily, intentó soltarse, pero fue inútil, él era como diez veces más fuerte que ella.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, y no te metas en lo que no te importa... No acordamos eso.-Lily.

-No volveré a ver lo que piensas.-Scorpius.

-Déjame ir.-Lily.

No puedo, ha empezado tu castigo, y ahora quita esa cara y sonríe.-Dijo Scorpius, tomándola de la mano y besándole la mejilla.

-¡Hola, Scorp..!-Dijo Anneliese.

-Hola Anne.-Scorpius.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué haces aquí, y con…?-Anneliese.

-Somos novios Anne.-Dijo Lily levantando su mano entrelazada con el rubio.

-¡Me alegra mucho! Pero, tengo que hablar contigo sobre…-Anneliese.

-Dilo Anne, Lils y yo no tenemos secretos entre nosotros.-Dijo Scorpius, esperando la reacción de la pelirroja.

Lily sorprendida, levantó las cejas, haciendo una mueca de 'ya que'...

-Bueno, entonces. ¿Qué paso con Alec?-Annelise.

-Nada, él ya no me interesa.-Dijo mordiéndose los labios para no llorar.

-Así es, además, a él no le gustan las pelirrojas…-Scorpius.

Lily levantó el rostro para ver a su _novio_ y lo quemó con la mirada.

-Pues a ti te han de gustar mucho las pelirrojas ¿no, Scorp?-Anneliese.

-Ja… Me encantan.-Scorpius.

-Si, me lo imaginé… ¡Siempre lo supe! Claro, por la forma en que la mirabas.-Dijo Anne entusiasmada.

-¡Ay, Scorp! Yo pensé que nunca me habías dedicado una mirada…-Dijo con fingida ternura la pelirroja.

-Claro, mis ojos siempre están fijos en ti, amor.-Scorpius.

-¡Que cursi! Jamás pensé conocer ese lado de ti.-Dijo la rubia, burlona.

A lo que Lily le guiñó el ojo a su amiga.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos…-Dijo Scorpius apretando los dientes.

-Si, amor, vámonos. ¡Adiós, Anne!-Lily.

-¡Adiós chicos!.-Anneliese.

Cuando la pareja, ya se hallaba muy léjos de los oídos de Anneliese y de otros Slytherins, empezaron a discutir, como lo hacían de costumbre...

-¿Por qué dijiste lo de Alec? ¡Me hiciste quedar en ridículo!-Lily.

-Para que veas que puedo ser malvado si quiero, y ándate con cuidado conmigo.-Scorpius.

-¡Te odio!-Lily.

-¡Yo más!-Scorpius.

-¿Lily, estás discutiendo de nuevo con Scorpius?-Preguntó Albus, que llegó seguido de su grupo de amigos.

No discutimos, Potter.-Scorpius.

Lily, al ver el rostro de sorpresa de todos, dijo.-Es mi novio…-

-¿Qué demonios?-James.

-Si, somos novios.-Scorpius.

-Yo vi perfectamente que estaban discutiendo, algo le hizo Albus.-Dijo Alec señalando a Scorpius.

-¿Celoso, Davies?-Scorpius.

Alec apretó los puños y se quedó callado.

-¿Le diste una poción de amor?-Preguntó Will sarcástico.

-No me dio nada, asimílenlo y supérenlo, somos novios.-Lily.

-Tus hermanos van a matarme Potter.-Le susurró Scorpius a Lily.

Ésta sonrió, se giró hacia el rubio; se paró de puntitas y jaló al chico hacia sí, haciéndolo que se inclinara y lo besó. El rubio, le correspondió y la besó con ternura.

-¡Lily!-Vociferó James.

-¿Mande?-Dijo separándose de Scorpius.

-¡No te le acerques a mi hermana Malfoy!-Dijo Albus echándosele encima.

Albus, tiró al rubio al suelo y Alec aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en el labio.

***Ante toda acción, hay una reacción…**

-¡NO!-Gritó Lily.

James lo levantó y le dio otro puñetazo en el estómago, impidiéndole respirar. Y él chico, volvió a caer.

-¡Suéltenlo!-Lily.

Lily aventó a Alec hacia un lado provocando que se tambaleara y le propinó una patada a James. Recargó al rubio sobre la pared, y se sacó un pañuelo que le había regalado Harry en vacaciones.

Le limpió el labio, que no dejaba de emitir sangre; después se paró y dijo.-¡Ayúdenme a levantarlo o yo misma iré a acusarlos!-

Peter y Will, inmediatamente levantaron a Scorpius.

-Gracias chicos, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en éste lío.-Lily.

-Lily, esto lo van a saber mis papás.-James.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Qué esperas para llamarlos?-Lily.

-Vámonos chicos, se ve que le ha lavado el cerebro.-Alec.

-No se molesten en irse, vámonos tu y yo Mal… Scorpius.-Lily.

El rubio pasó por un lado de Alec y lo empujó. Peter detuvo al castaño para que no se le echara encima a Scorpius.

-Estuviste increíble Potter, me defendiste.-Scorpius.

-Claro que si, eres mi novio ¿no?-Lily.

-Supongo...-Scorpius.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó, pero… Tu fuiste el de la idea de todo esto.-Lily.

-Si, es mi culpa. Tus hermanos son peligrosísimos… Claro yo puedo con ellos y con más.-Scorpius.

-¡Oh! Si, me lo acabas de demostrar hace unos minutos…-Lily.

-Si… Gracias pelirroja. Te debo mi vida…-Dijo divertido.

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes… No me tienes que dar nada a cambio.-Dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Yo creo que si.-Scorpius.

El rubió le sonrió pícaramente y la cara de Lily se empezó a decolorar… La tomó de la cintura y la besó de nuevo. Lily sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

Se separó de ella, y con sus manos tomó el rostro pecoso de Lily.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts, empezaron a salir de todas partes, yendo en todas direcciones. Scorpius y Lily sólo se miraban.

-Tenemos que irnos…-Lily.

-Si.-Scorpius.

Él chico entrelazó su mano con la de la pelirroja y entraron al gran Hall, la poca gente que allí se encontraba, los miraba atónitos.

Scorpius le dio una palmadita a Lily en el hombro, como forma de despedida, y ella sólo sonrió. Camino el largo trayecto y se sentó al lado de Dominique y Molli, sus primas explicándoles lo ocurrido. Obviamente, omitiendo la apuesta…

Mientras que en la mesa de los Slytherins…

-¿Enserio eres novio de la chica Potter?-Preguntó un castaño.

-Si, Deuce, te lo acabo de decir.-Scorpius.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Deuce.

-Pues, ya sabes, las cosas se dan.-Scorpius.

-¿Le diste alguna poción de amor, cierto?-Deuce.

-Claro que no, no preguntes estupideces…-Scorpius.

-No es una estupidez Scorp, esa chica te odia… O por lo menos, eso hacía hace unos días…-Deuce.

-Pues ya ves. Confesó que estaba loca de amor por mí…-Dijo el rubio, fijando la mirada en la pelirroja.

-Mmm… ¿Y, a ti te gusta?-Deuce.

-Jajaja, pues, no está mal…-Scorpius.

-Pero, ¿te gusta?-Deuce.

-¿Por qué?-Scorpius.

-Para que me dejes el camino libre…-Deuce.

-¡No seas idiota! Ella me quiere a mí.-Scorpius.

-Si te gusta… Estás más que celoso.-Deuce.

-No estoy celoso, ella, olvídalo.-Scorpius.

-Claro…-Deuce.

-Vámonos a clase.-Scorpius.

Y así, la mayoría de los alumnos, se fueron directo a sus salones… Lily y Scorpius ni si quiera se miraron.

El día estaba por terminar, ahora estaba oscuro y la pelirroja seguía inquieta, moviéndose por toda la cama sin poder dormir. Rendida, se levantó, se puso un suéter y bajó a la sala común, verificando que no hubiera nadie, se deslizó hasta la puerta y salió. Se movió a paso sigiloso hacia el bosque y tomó dirección para el lugar donde se había encontrado con Alec. Se sentó en el árbol enorme de esa zona, y después, oyó un crujido de ramas. Se giró instintivamente y bajo su bolsillo, se aferró a su varita.

¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo una voz conocida...


End file.
